Guardian Angel
by Arrogance Diminishes Wisdom
Summary: Summary inside because it wouldn't fit the '255' character thing. :P Please, give it a chance! TxG. "Are you sure you want to risk your life for this girl?"
1. Prolouge

**Summary:**

Gabriella – a girl with a need for dance. Abandoned at the age of 5. Left alone most of her life.

Troy – an Angel, assigned to keep that abandoned dancer out of harms way.

But when Troy falls madly in love with this human young woman, will there be struggle farther along the road?

**Author's note:**

_Eeeep! _The extremely long and boring prologue. xD I hope you enjoy anyways! By the way, the song "Guardian Angel" by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus goes great with this story. (No More Hope part 3 & Can't Escape This part 2 coming soon. :D)

* * *

Gabriella was lost.

It was a plain fact, just like George Washington was the first president. You can't deny it – its fact. But the person that the fact is about can and most likely would deny themselves. Just like Gabriella.

She had been abandoned most of her teenage life. After her father died, her mother was a train wreck. She was always drinking, and when she had hangovers she was at her worst. She would give Gabriella furious slaps across her face. Her rings would make cuts on her olive-toned cheek. Gabriella used to trust her mom. Her mom used to be super mom – she would always be there for Gabriella. She used to be able to come home, upset that she got an "A-" on her report, and her mother would be there, arms wide. Gabriella would drop her books and run into the warm arms of her former protector.

Oh, how things change in the blink of an eye.

Gabriella tugged her gray hood over her curly brunette locks, and soon felt rain pelt against her head. She sighed, and cranked some tunes from Breaking Benjamin before pulling her low, baggy sweats higher on her waist. She stepped onto the stairway leading into the same old high school. It was like this everyday for Gabriella, and it got old quickly. She heard some kids snicker her way, and she simply turned the volume up, Diary of Jane blasting in her ears. She shoved open the entrance to East High, and – although inside – let her hoodie remain on her head. The bell rang as soon as she got in, and the hallways cleared. She turned down the volume and stuffed her iPod in her locker, withdrawing a notebook clearly labeled "Spanish" in black sharpie. The hallways were so vacant that the faint _flop, flop, flop_ of her flip-flops were all that could be heard.

Gabriella stared down at her feet, a common sight for her. She usually kept her head down to hide her face from unwanted students. Her feet kept a consistent, rhythmic pattern. _Flop, flop_. Sway, sway. _Flop, flop, floppity flop._ Shimmy lower, slide, step forward. _Flop, flop, floppity flippity._ Two steps forward, twirl twice. _Flop, flop, flop, flop, flop, flop, flop, flop._ Step, clap, step, clap, step, clap, step, clap. _Flop, flop, flop._ Shimmy forward, ending pose.

Somewhere along the lines of Gabriella's short dance, she found herself ending with a hand on her hip; shoulders squared, and chin up proudly. Her dance was accompanied by a brief applause from the opposing side of the hall. She looked up, but no one was there. She shrugged it off, thinking she might be hallucinating. She did that often when she got really into a dance. She imagined applause from every direction when she hit the last chord, the last note, the last move. She had a burning passion for dancing, but strived to keep that to herself. She made her way down the hall way to her Spanish, aiming to get there before the late bell rang out.

* * *

"Nice dance you've got there," his voice rang out loud and clear, but she wouldn't hear him. Of course she wouldn't hear him. He was a mere invisible Angel, assigned to this beautiful young woman. He managed to keep up with her pace, but she didn't see him. She didn't even know he existed for that matter. She looked directly at him, but all she was seeing was the unattended lockers across the empty hallway. He looked into her eyes. He could see her obviously, but no matter what he attempted, he was like a gust of wind – you will never see it.

Of course, occasionally he was allowed for her to hear him sometimes, kind of like a Jiminy Cricket. He kept this clumsy girl out of harms way at all costs, 24/7. He was assigned to her when she was the tender age of 5 – around the time her father had left. He had held her so many nights when she would sob, but she never felt him. He was always with her, but she never saw him. She was alone in her eyes.

He marveled over her silky, black hair, her chocolate eyes, her perfect smile, and the wonderful curves of her body, the way that you could give her any song, and she could make up a dance to it on the top of her petite head. He loved each and every single aspect about her. Each mood swing, each dazzling smile, each cut that would be placed upon her cheek that would vanish in a couple of hours (thanks to the help of him.)

So, in simpler terms, intern Angel Troy was falling head over heels for human Gabriella.

And that was a horrible thing.


	2. Puerto Rico

Gabriella groaned, and threw her fairy pillow over her ears.

"Make it stwop, God. Pwease…"

When the thunderous yelling would not stop, little Gabriella walked out of her room silently. She looked through the openings of the railway attached to the carpeted stairs. She saw two adult figures screaming at each other. The woman had tears streaming down her face and a huge gash on her arm. An expensive looking vase took place on the floor, shattered. Small fragments of the vase remained on the woman's arm. The man had sweat beads coming down his face. He was leaning over the woman, and his mouth was wide open, screams and profanities coming out. These were ugly words 5-year old Gabriella did not understand yet.

"J-Jose… _ahh_!" the woman cried out in pain. This woman was Gabriella's mother, her pride and joy.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Maria!" more profanities followed that statement. Jose was Gabriella's father, who ran out of love when his own parents died.

"I have vase in my arm and you expect me to _not_ scream! You idiot!"

Jose furiously slapped Maria across the face. "Shut up!" He revealed a gun, and aimed it at himself. He let the trigger go. A few moments later, he collapsed to the floor, blood spilling out of his chest. About five minutes later, Maria turned pale, and she too, collapsed on the ground. Her chest heaved, begging for air. She finally shut her eyelids slowly, and fell into a never ending rest.

Gabriella later learned that her parents died from blood loss and suicide.

* * *

Gabriella walked into the mansion slowly. It was huge, and it gave her this lonely feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know why the government dragged her to this hell hole. She was perfectly capable of being on her own for 7 years. She knew how to feed herself, and the elementary school was only a block away – walking distance. She was fine. Of course, she was alone, and didn't have any friends, but the old neighbors across the street turned them in. So, she was forced to live with her closest relative – her cousin in Puerto Rico.

"_¡Hola, mi hija!_" Gabriella's cousin greeted her with a broad smile.

"I'm not your daughter, Juanito, just your cousin. I don't want to even be here, got it?" Gabriella complained.

"Aww, come on, you know you'll love it here!" Juanito said, pinching Gabriella's cheek.

"You don't even know me if you think that." Gabriella pushed past her 24 year old cousin and now legal guardian. She looked around. His huge house lacked the presence of love. All it was was some pretty walls and carpets with furniture to make up for the emptiness.

"Aww, now you don't think that about your old cousin Juanito," Juanito stated with another yellow-tooth smile.

Gabriella smirked. "Watch me."

* * *

"I will run away!"

"_¡__Amiga_, you are _muy loco_!"

"It didn't bother me when Juanito says it, it doesn't bother me when you say it Analena."

"I don't know, Gabriella. Running away? That's pretty risky. What if the government catches you? Ooh, those _idiotas estúpidos_!"

"Shush now, Analena! They're all over these walls. They might hear you."

"I do not care! They are what they are!"

"Shut up! Both the American and Mexican government are on my back."

"Humph. Call me when you make up your mind about the whole 'running away' thing. _Adios_, Gabriella."

"_Adios_, Analena. May be forever."

Analena, Gabriella's friend of 2 years ever since she moved to Puerto Rico, snorted. Her long black hair bobbed up and down when she did. "Yeah right, Gabriella," she protested before leaving Gabriella's bedroom.

It had been two years since Gabriella moved to Puerto Rico, and she kept her word and hated it. She was always bored, and spoke very little Spanish, so half of the time she had no idea what anyone was talking about. She was now 14, and hated life just as much as she did when she was 5.

She stared at her black luggage. She stared at it, hoping it would pack itself.

It didn't.


	3. I'm Stuck Here

She ran.

The warm summer breeze flew her hair in all directions, making her hair whip her face. She rolled her luggage on the ground, thanking God that it was a roll-away. She never felt more free in her life. She finally felt freedom.

Until she saw water and it hit her.

She was on an island.

She groaned in defeat and dragged herself back to Juanito's depressing house.

Fun, right?

-

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, _ha_!" Analena gloated in Gabriella's face. Gabriella just sat there, arms folded, her face in a defeated pout. Her so-called best friend was totally _not_ helping. This was not the way it was supposed to go. She read these type of things on FanFiction, and none of the heroines had their best friends gloat in their faces when they lost.

Maybe it was because heroines never lose…

"¡Tenía razón, tú era incorrecto! ¡Ahora estoy cantando esta canción! (**Translation: I was right, you were wrong! Now I am singing this song**!)" Analena sang happily while doing a little dancing jig around Gabriella's room.

"Not helping, amiga," Gabriella said sadly. She thought she had the perfect plan cooked up. It ended up to be the perfect _disaster._

"Well, in every FanFiction, the friend is supposed to bring the ditzy heroine back to reality," Analena protested sadly.

"…That never happens," Gabriella said with a look of confusion spreading across her Latina face. "The sidekick is always there to comfort the heroine."

"Well, it should. And someday, when I don't have to borrow your computer, I'm going to write my own FanFiction!" Analena said excitedly.

"Keep dreaming, missy," Gabriella mumbled under her breath.

-

"Gabriella, you're making a big mistake. You shouldn't be running away, you're on an island!" Troy said to an unaware Gabriella as he floated over her. Of course, she couldn't see him. He was invisible to the human eye. His huge wings flapped up and down, effortlessly keeping him up. "Can't you see the water? Watch out for that tree! Good job dodging it. I'd help you, but if I touch you, I transfer into the world and become human. Sorry. Watch out for that lady with the wagon full of peaches! Good job with that too. The time will come when I have to transfer finally, but that time isn't yet… but it is soon."

Although Gabriella couldn't hear his warnings.

He was only an Angel.


End file.
